Never Lose Hope
by InsoucianteCreature
Summary: Kiara va vite se rendre que sa vie est très différente depuis qu'elle a perdue son frère jumeau... Même très différente.


J'étais dans ma nouvelle chambre entourée de mes cartons pas encore ouvert. J'avais passé une sale nuit, une très mauvaise nuit. Le réveil de mon téléphone se mit à sonner, je l'éteignis rapidement pour ne pas qu'il sonne dans le vide. Je regardais alors mon fond d'écran, une horrible tristesse m'envahit, une photo y apparaissait, elle datait de deux mois environ. Mon frère jumeau, Sean, était dessus, ainsi que moi. Il était mort, depuis ses deux mois et il me manquait horriblement, c'était encore tout nouveau pour moi de vivre sans lui. Même le mot "mort" était compliqué à prononcer pour moi. Après avoir poser le téléphone sur la table de nuit à mes côtés, je m'étirais et sortit du lit. Je m'approcha d'une grande glace que j'avais posé dans un coin de la pièce et je me regardais dedans. Je tirais sur la peau de mes yeux pour faire disparaître mes cernes, ce qui ne fonctionnait visiblement pas du tout. Je me dirige ensuite finalement vers un carton, avec une inscription faite au marqueur : "vêtements Kiara", je l'ouvris pour ensuite sortir un jean troué de couleur noir, ajoutant à ma tenue un débardeur gris clair, je cherchais au fond du carton pour en sortir un gilet gris foncé long. Je me déshabillait et enfilait un ensemble de sous-vêtements de couleur noir en dentelles. J'enfilais mes vêtements choisi quelques secondes plus tôt, j'avança pour la seconde fois vers mon miroir pour ajouter à mes yeux un peu de gris, ainsi que du mascara et du crayon noir. Descendant ensuite les escaliers vers ma cuisine pour prendre mon petit déjeuner. Cependant ma mère était déjà présente dans la pièce, buvant un café en regardant par la fenêtre. Je préférais ne pas la déranger. J'ouvris un placard et en sortit une tablette de chocolat que j'entama, ou plutôt grignota jusqu'au dernier carré. Un conseil ? Ne jamais me laisser avec du chocolat. J'étais remonté dans ma chambre et j'avais attrapé mon sac. Je décida ensuite de partir de chez moi mais alors que je descendais les escaliers, ma mère s'approcha de moi en venant remettre des mèches de cheveux derrière mes oreilles. je savais que depuis la... depuis que Sean était partit, elle n'était pas au meilleur de sa forme et elle prenait beaucoup moins soin de moi, je pouvais la comprendre... Mais je lui en voulais aussi d'un autre côté.

- Prête pour ta première journée Kiara ? Demanda-t-elle doucement.  
Je ne répondis pas immédiatement, d'habitude, c'était des "ma chérie", "ma princesse", mais elle était trop anéantie par le "départ" de Sean. Je souffrais aussi de ce changement entre nous, j'étais si proche de ma mère avant... Cela m'anéantissait complètement, j'avais eu l'impression d'avoir perdue ma mère en même temps que mon frère jumeau. Déjà que mon père nous avaient abandonnés tout les trois même pas trois mois après notre naissance. Je me sentais seule, horriblement seule. Et ma mère avait voulue déménager, j'avais donc perdue aussi mes amis. J'étais véritablement seule, sans plus aucun but. Je lui répondais alors d'un ton le plus rassurant que possible.  
- Bien sûr que je suis prête ! Je dois d'ailleurs y aller, bonne journée maman, je t'aime.  
Elle hocha la tête, pas un moi aussi, rien. Je partis alors, marchant jusqu'à l'arrêt de bus où j'attendais que celui ci arrive, une fois cela fait, je payais mon ticket et m'installais à une place en mettant mes écouteurs dans mes oreilles, rapidement un air entraînant, la voix de Sky Ferreira s'éleva par dessus l'air après quelques secondes. J'étais fan de cette chanteuse depuis un petit moment déjà, j'aimais tellement la façon qu'elle avait d'envoyer chier le monde. Je fixais l'extérieur jusqu'à ce que le bus me dépose au centre de New York, je descendis de celui-ci, je devais encore marcher pendant environ 30 minutes jusqu'à ce lycée que je détestais déjà. Je commençais alors à marcher doucement, j'écoutais toujours de la musique, ce qui avait l'air de me motiver.  
Après ses 30 minutes de marche, je ne sentais plus mes jambes mais il me fallait du courage pour cette première journée. J'étais très angoissée mais après tout, il ne pouvait rien m'arriver d'horrible. Ce n'est pas comme si j'allais mourir... Je rentrais alors et je sortais le plan du lycée qu'on m'avait envoyer par courrier ainsi que mon emploi du temps. Je cherchais ma première salle avec difficultés. Après un petit moment, j'avais finalement réussi par trouver. Je rentrais alors m'installer au fond de la salle, sortant un cahier et ma trousse, mon nouveau professeur de sciences naturelles rentra dans la pièce. Après s'être présentée auprès de moi et m'avoir prévenue que si j'avais besoin de son aide, je pouvais venir lui parler à n'importe quel moment. Je hochais la tête, il semblait assez gentil et je savais que je pouvais venir le voir si je ne comprenais pas ses cours. Le cours en question passa rapidement, j'avais tout comprit et j'avais prit assez de note pour pouvoir réviser pour le contrôle que le professeur avait annoncer pour demain. Quand la sonnerie retentit je me levais et je mettais dans mon sac mes affaires et je marchais jusqu'à la sortie de la salle, sortant mon emploi du temps pour rejoindre mon prochain cours : les langues. J'avais une heure d'Anglais, je déchirais en anglais, je pourrais enfin être dans un cours où je me sentais à l'aise, deuxième heure en Espagnol, ensuite, je pourrais aller manger au self et j'avais 5h l'après-midi. Courage ! Je me dépêchais rapidement jusqu'à la salle 409. Une fois devant, je me mettais en rang, des filles me fixaient d'une drôle de façon ce qui me mit mal à l'aise. Je me raclais la gorge et je rentrais m'installer, tout au long du cours, j'avais presque toujours le bras levé pour répondre aux questions que la professeur posait. A la fin du cours elle me félicita puis je sortis. Encore une heure et je pourrais enfin mangé, c'est mon estomac qui serrait content ! Je cherchais alors la salle 305, mais j'avais fini par me perdre et j'arrivais avec cinq minutes de retard devant la porte d'espagnol, je frappais et rentrais, aïe, vu la tête de la professeur, j'allais me faire engueulé! Ce qui fut le cas, je pris la dernière place restante au fond. Le cours passa bien trop lentement à mon goût. A la fin de l'heure, ma professeur me demanda de venir la voir, ce que je fis, elle m'engueula alors à propos de mon retard qui ne devrait pas se reproduire. Je hochais la tête, lui promettant de ne pas recommencer puis je partais lentement en direction du self que je trouvais grâce au plan du lycée. Je mis rendais alors, je pris sur mon plateau une assiette de spaghettis avec de la sauce et en dessert une crème brûlée. Je payais mon plateau puis je marchais jusqu'à une table libre où je m'installais, je mangeais mon repas seule puis je soupirais un peu. Je débarrassais finalement mon plateau et repartait dehors, je m'installais sur l'herbe et mit mes écouteurs dans mes oreilles, il me restait une vingtaine de minutes avant mon prochain cours et j'avais besoin de me détendre, surtout avec le soleil radieux qu'il y avait, je devais en profiter. Alors que la musique se mettait en route, je fermais les yeux, me laissant aller en attendant que l'horloge sonne.


End file.
